Saradomin
' Saradomin' (pronounced "Sa-rah-doe-min", commonly known as Sara) is the god of "pleasantry, order, and wisdom" and is one of the most popular gods. Little is known about his past, but he has a great number of followers, and there are far more churches dedicated to Saradomin than to Zamorak. Most of his followers reside in Misthalin, Asgarnia, Kandarin and Entrana, but there are several groups outside these areas. Unlike those of Zamorak or Guthix, his followers consist almost entirely of humans. Saradomin's symbol is a four-pointed star (that is usually coloured gold or silver)that resembles the logo of the Schwinn bike company. Full Saradomin armour comprises Saradomin Platelegs/Saradomin Plateskirt, Saradomin Platebody, Saradomin Full Helmet, and a Saradomin Kiteshield. However, it is arguable that being the god of "Order" is not necessarily the same as being the god of "Good", as his followers would kill for the greater maintenance of Order, for the "greater good". Though most wars instigated by Saradomin could be described as having a righteous cause, the Church of Saradomin is somewhat corrupt, throwing suspicion onto Saradomin's beliefs, or, at least, his followers' interpretations of them. In the FunOrb game Arcanists, two statues of Saradomin can be found on the Sky Castle stage. Information *Side: Law & Order *Gender: Male *Pronounced: Sare-ah-doe-min *Symbol: *Colour(s): White/blue/yellow *Motto: "Strength Through Wisdom" *Animal: Hare *Race: God *Bird: Saradomin owl *Followers: Monks, almost all men and women, White Knights, Temple Knights, Myreque, some Centaurs, Lions, Priests, Icyenss and Paladins If you examine an Icon of Saradomin in a POH, it says 'The holy symbol of the God of Light'. History of Saradomin Saradomin is said to have come into the realm of Gielinor whilst Guthix slept, along with Zaros, Armadyl, the Mahjarrat and about a dozen other deities. Although nobody really knows how he achieved Godhood, he himself claims to have created the world, although there is much more evidence that the elder gods created the plane of Gielinor and Guthix shaped it. Saradomin gives an analogy involving smithing and ores in one of the God letters, implying that while he may not have created the world, he refined it. It is also said that the first place Saradomin stepped when he came to Gielinor was Entrana (specifically, the Law altar). This is probably why the monks consider Entrana the holiest place on Gielinor. In the Second Age, his followers' known territories consisted of Hallowland with its capital, Hallowvale, in the southern part of what is now Morytania, some of the Kharidian Desert cities, and some areas of modern Kandarin. When the Zarosian empire reached its peak, the Staff of Armadyl was stolen from Armadyl by a Saradominist explorer. The actions of followers of both Saradomin and Zamorak (who was still a Mahjarrat at that time) led to the fall of Zaros and, consequently, Zamorak's rise to godhood. The God of Order collaborated with Zamorak to hunt the followers of Zaros down, but Zamorak quickly turned against him, sparking the God Wars. It is believed that Saradomin supported Zamorak in defeating Zaros to gain more power, failing to predict that Zamorak would turn into his worst enemy. In the beginning of the God Wars, even after Zamorak turned against him, Saradomin cooperated with the evil god to banish the remaining followers of Zaros. As the God Wars progressed, many other Gods like Bandos, and even Armadyl, entered the war for one reason or another. Most of them eventually turned against each other. As seen in the God Wars Dungeon, even the followers of Armadyl, who is a friend of Saradomin, battle with followers of Saradomin. The God Wars ended when Guthix awoke from millennia of hibernation. Saradomin's followers consisted almost entirely of humans from that point onwards. In the Second and Third Ages, he was also worshiped by a race that inhabited Hallowvale called the Icyene. In response to his statements, such as claiming to have created Gielinor, Saradomin responds: "Ah... but have you questioned whatever motives Guthix himself might have, to slander me so outrageously? Would you give him the credit for the peace that mostly reigns upon this world for his contribution of sleep? I call this world my creation, for the value system of honour, and courage, and mercy, and wisdom are attributes that I brought to this once barbaric land! It is true, I did not physically create the raw material of this world, but I have shaped and sculpted it into the glorious land that it is today!" Also, Sir Amik Varze, though having mysteriously come to rule over Falador through King Vallance's absence, claims that killing an 'unarmed foe', even a Zamorakian as murderous and dangerous as Solus Dellagar is against the way of his Knights and that of Saradomin. Affiliated Items *Monk's robe (top) *Monk's robe (bottom) *Holy Symbol *Salve Amulet and Salve amulet (e) *Holy book *Saradomin staff *Saradomin Cape *Gravy Boat of Saradomin * Saradomin brew Saradomin Armour *Saradomin full helmet *Saradomin platebody *Saradomin plateskirt *Saradomin platelegs *Saradomin kiteshield *Falador Shield 1 2, and 3 *All White Knight armour *All Proselyte and Initiate armour. Saradomin Weapons *Saradomin mjolnir *Saradomin sword *Saradomin Godsword *Staff of light *All the White Knight weapons Vestments *Stole *Crozier *Mitre *Vestment cloak *Vestment robe Saradomin Ranger Armour *Saradomin coif *Saradomin bracers *Saradomin chaps *Saradomin D'hide *Saradomin Blessed Dragonhide Armour Followers Some Saradominists believe that there are only three gods, denying the existence of other gods/demi-gods. Groups and races *Wizard *Man - Most citizens of RuneScape, primarily in Misthalin, Asgarnia and Kandarin, worship Saradomin. *Monk - Men who have devoted their life to the worship of Saradomin. *Myreque - An organisation plotting against Lord Drakan in Morytania. *H.A.M. - An extremist cult trying to destroy non-human races. *White Knights - An organisation centred in and devoted to the protection of Asgarnia. Headquartered in Falador. *Temple knights - An ancient organisation tied to the White Knights who were involved in the Sea Slug conflicts of the Third Age. *Icyene - A near-extinct race of winged humanoids. *Holy Order of Paladins *At least some Centaurs. Notable individuals *Commander Zilyana - Leader of Saradomin's army in the God Wars Dungeon, who is possibly one of the few remaining Icyenes. *Wise Old Man - Famous Saradominist hero and mage. *Sigmund - Former advisor to the Duke of Lumbridge. He became the leader of his own split faction of the H.A.M cult. After a few failed attempts to destroy the Dorgeshuun, he is killed by Zanik. *King Roald - King of the Kingdom of Misthalin. *Drezel - The priest in Paterdomus, the ancient temple dedicated to Saradomin that protects Misthalin from Morytania's evil taint. He plays a role in several quests. *Zealot - A Saradominist zealot on a mission to investigate the Abandoned Mine. *Roddeck - the advisor *Sir Vant and his squire - 2 of the 4 who slayed the dragon in unstable foundations, 1 deceased *The Barrows Brothers (Formerly) - Six powerful warriors sent to Morytania in the Third Age. *Brother Jared - Leader of the Monastery located west of Edgeville *Sir Amik Varze - Leader of the White Knights of Falador and Current ruler of Asgarnia. *King Tyras - Ruler of West Ardougne and brother of the evil King Lathas. *Sir Tiffy Cashien - Head of the recruitment of the Temple Knights. *Abbot Langsley - Monk guard of the Monastery. *Silif - A spy working for Akrisae Kolluym who helps in While Guthix Sleeps. *Akrisae - A Saradomin priest who acts as a representative of the Temple Knights during While Guthix Sleeps. *High Priest - Leader of the monastery on Entrana. *Veliaf Hurtz - Leader of the Myrque in Mort Myre. *Ivan Strom - Priest who aided the Myrque in their fight for freedom. *Aeonisig Raispher - Advisor to King Roald on spiritual matters concerning Saradominists. *Lumbridge Sage - A guide who helps new players in Lumbridge. *Vannaka - Slayer master who formerly served in Saradomin's armies. Animals *Unicorns *Rabbits(including the Easter bunny and his son) *Saradomin owls Trivia *Saradomin's face as seen in some of the pictures of him heavily resemble the late self-portraits of Leonardo da Vinci. *Saradomin is referenced in the 2009 Thanksgiving Event when the Cook's Brother tells the player that the sacred gravy comes from the "Gravy Boat of Saradomin".